


[SMIB]Queen's Favorite

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mafia AU, Sex Toys, Sort Of, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: “女王这么喜欢蜜瓜包吗？”“那倒不是，是他的狗喜欢。”
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[SMIB]Queen's Favorite

“女王这么喜欢蜜瓜包吗？”  
“那倒不是，是他的狗喜欢。”  
“狗能吃那种东西吗？”  
“别的狗我不知道，但是女王的可以。”

“小志摩，”伊吹懒散地趴在他的床脚，“我听到了哦，他们又叫你女王了。”  
“女王”本来是其他人拿来嘲讽志摩的绰号，因为他个子不算高大，看上去肌肉更是没有，所有人都觉得这家伙活不过一周。  
结果把这个名字喊得最大声的人被一枪爆头，喊得第二大声的人被他用枪顶着脑袋，吓得尿了一地。志摩面无表情瞥了那人一眼，皮鞋直接踹断对方两根肋骨，告诉他把话放出去：“再找麻烦，女王自然会叫他好看。”  
志摩从报纸中抬起头瞟了一眼紧闭的房门，无所谓地耸耸肩，脚趾踩上伊吹柔软的肚子，最近的投喂颇有成效，对方早上起来捏着肚皮跟他哭腹肌离家出走了：“随他们去，活能干好了就行。”  
伊吹翻过身来，肚皮朝上随他揉搓：“哎~老实说你很喜欢不好吗？”  
“我喜欢？”志摩嗤笑一声，报纸发出哗啦哗啦的翻页声：“上次被高跟鞋一踩就射出来的人，是谁啊？”  
“啊啊啊不要提了！我不是都帮你舔干净了嘛！”伊吹抱怨着往上挪，意图不轨地想要把下边往他脚上蹭：“真是的，小志摩总欺负我……”  
大白天的，志摩翻了个白眼，控制住力气一脚踹在他裆部，是伊吹喜欢的、能让他射出来的力度：“Behave.”  
脚底下踩着的部位明显地抖了一下，伊吹闷哼一声，志摩抬起头去看他泛红的脸，似笑非笑：“我最近是不是对你太好了？”  
虽然身体正沉浸在高潮的余韵里不受控制，伊吹还是勉强抬手捂住了脸，手指尖颤颤悠悠：“我错了嘛……”  
“滚下去。”  
膝盖咣当落地，志摩慢条斯理地叠好报纸放在枕头边，随后一把揪住跪在床边的伊吹脑后的头发，是志摩让他把头发留长的，一个月前还太短，抓起来很费劲：“给你一刻钟，去把自己洗干净。把尾巴戴上，今天还要去谈生意呢。”  
“那要是被发现可怎么办啊？小志摩舍得让小蓝被人看光吗？”伊吹故意跟他别着劲儿，任由自己的头皮被拽得发紧，眼珠都稍微往上翻去。  
“那岂不是正合你意？你不是就想让大家都知道你是我的狗吗，伊吹蓝先生？”志摩的另一只手摸着他的喉结，追逐着伊吹吞咽口水时产生的动作按压，刻意提醒他项圈被扣紧到最里面能令人窒息的感觉：“很久没带你出去遛遛，别以为我不知道你有多失望……”  
伊吹的喘息缓缓加重，志摩不用看都知道这副敏感的身体正在自以为隐晦地挺腰自慰：“果然……主人是，啊，最了解狗狗的……”  
“再射一次你这一个月都不要想高潮了。”志摩及时松开他的头发，对伊吹不满的嘟嘴视若无睹，自顾自下床准备穿衣：“十五分钟。”  
“小志摩是恶魔……”嘴上这么嘟囔，伊吹还是俯下身去轻轻吻了他的脚背：“知道啦，这就去。”  
“乖孩子。”志摩夸奖他，满意地看到对方的眼睛亮了起来。

伊吹一上车就歪着坐，志摩拍了一把他翘起来的半个屁股：“你能再明显一点吗？”  
“可是硌得疼……”伊吹跟他撒娇，走路和开会的时候都是站着，他倒是无所谓，就是来去路上坐车，每次都能要了他半条小命。  
志摩叹了口气，坐直身子：“趴过来。”  
“就知道小志摩最好了！”伊吹得意洋洋，那根尾巴要真是他身体的一部分，现在估计都要穿过薄薄的布料翘上天了。他灵活地扑上志摩的膝头，扭动两下，刚好把自己的小腹垫在志摩腿上，让人能够不费力气的就摸到肛塞。  
司马昭之心路人皆知，志摩心下好笑，故意要跟他作对，状似无意的将手搭上伊吹的屁股，随意地揉捏着丰满的臀肉，或往中间推挤，又或者大拇指用力朝外分开。没一小会儿，他就感觉到有什么坚挺的东西顶着自己的腿。  
“伊吹？蓝？”志摩停下手，唤了两声，换来对方两声意识模糊的哼唧，只好扬起手一巴掌抽在中间被夹紧的肛塞上：“听得见我说话吗？”  
伊吹发出一声尖叫，要不是司机早就习惯了，现在可能已经被吓得方向盘都脱了手：“听……听到了……”  
“记得我说过什么吗？”  
“说……说我要是……再射了的话，就……就戴贞操锁……”  
“虽然不是我的原话，不过也不错了。”志摩温柔地抚摸着他还在绷紧的后颈，等着他随着自己的动作放松下来：“射了吗？”  
“没有……没有射……小蓝是乖狗狗，都听小志摩的……”  
“做得好。”志摩附身亲亲伊吹的脖子：“一会都这样忍住，知道吗？”  
“好……”这句话中隐藏的暗示让伊吹本来放松下来的身体又重新僵硬起来，手指在光滑的皮制座椅上蜷起，下半身乖巧地撅上去：“小志摩……请……请你……”  
“啊，我会满足小蓝的，不要着急。”  
伊吹今天穿的是志摩给他买的那套西装，本来应该是个三件套，但是他嫌绷得难受，撒泼耍赖不肯穿里面的衬衫和马甲。虽然志摩总嫌弃他把所有想法都挂在脸上，其实还是觉得他可爱，这次就决定随他去，顺着他心意叮嘱他把乳钉换掉，万一走光了还能给所有人展示一下圆环顶端的刻字。  
伊吹挑钉子的时候非要把志摩姓氏的缩写印上去，被志摩一票否决。他俩在卧室里玩什么是他俩的事，哪怕在外宣告所有权人尽皆知，表面工程还是要做的，大大咧咧刻个SM上去算怎么回事，于是最后决定两边都刻了志摩的名字缩写。  
里面真空，现在就便宜了志摩。他一只手隔着布料捋顺压在下边的尾巴，另一只手顺着领口摸进去，找到右边的那个小环，拨弄了一下：“还疼吗？”  
“明知故问……大半年都过去了，早就不疼了……”  
“都半年了吗……”志摩捏着金属一拉一松：“我对那天还记忆犹新呢。”  
伊吹的喘息更加急促，前面和后面不知道央求哪个更多一些才好，不过他还有力气回嘴：“你是对穿环之后的事情记忆犹新吧……”  
“你不是吗？要是穿刺师胆大一点，就该去网上爆料女王的狗打个乳环居然勃起了。”指肚模拟着舌头在乳晕上打圈，时不时用指甲抠弄挺立的乳粒。相较之下志摩的右手不如左手灵活，断断续续反倒弄得伊吹更加难耐：“最后还要麻烦主人帮你吸出来，可真是个不听话的坏孩子。”  
“那不，那不也是小志摩把我弄成那样的嘛……人家刚遇见你的时候可不是这样的……”伊吹就着这个别扭的姿势在他腿上蹭，勉强歪头给志摩看他一双水汽氤氲的眼睛，半真半假地埋怨道：“谁叫你只有在我喊疼的时候才让我射……都习惯了啊……小志摩不喜欢了吗，这样的小蓝……”  
“最喜欢了。”揪着他乳头捏的时候，志摩同步用掌心按着肛塞向里去，似乎是要把底部最粗的装饰品都塞进伊吹体内，让前面的头部重重压着他的前列腺，搞得伊吹哆嗦到膝盖打滑再也没法支撑自己：“我怎么会不喜欢自己调教出来的狗呢？”  
皮座椅很贵，每次抓坏了志摩都叫他自己掏钱去修。伊吹不缺钱但是怕麻烦，所以现在不管志摩怎么弄他都死死攥着拳，指甲把掌心都抠出弯月的印记，完全没有他做爱时毫无顾忌挠着志摩后背的样子。  
布满汗水的皮肤和真皮摩擦发出刺耳的动静，伊吹眼前发白脑子里也嗡嗡直叫，唯一剩下的念头就是志摩命令他不准射。可是身体是诚实的，他能感觉到内裤里的前液越积越多，叫他怀疑别人都能透过外裤看到里面的黏液。要是把环戴上就好了，但是那样志摩会生气，会说他作弊，可能还会把他吊起来。甚至更严重点，像他上次不听话帮志摩挡子弹时一样，眼睛蒙上嘴巴堵起来被扔到笼子里他都能接受，可是会没办法看到志摩的脸，他会因此而疯狂。  
他是志摩的狗，没有办法陪伴主人的狗，没有存在的必要。  
“想什么呢？”志摩从他身体的反应里察觉到了一丝不对，埋在胸口的手拿出来抚摸他的脸颊。  
伊吹回过神，合上眼时眼角一滴泪水跟汗水一起滴到座椅上，随后被志摩温柔地盖住：“想起……小志摩生气的样子了……”  
志摩安抚地捋着他的脊背，亲吻也落在他发旋上：“我就生过一次气，怎么这么记仇呢……况且，蓝还能怪我生气吗？”  
贯穿伤离伊吹的心脏三公分近，那段时间志摩差点掀翻了整座城。等到人能活蹦乱跳了，终于硬下心罚了他一个晚上，结果没真过半夜就不忍心，把人从笼子里抱到床上好声好语地道歉。  
伊吹抽抽鼻子：“当然不了……但是我不想小志摩生气，生气对身体不好……”  
志摩吻他的耳朵，手指也塞进他嘴里揪着舌头把玩，重新勾出他难耐的呻吟声：“别操心这个了，我身体好不好，晚上再让你测评一下，嗯？”  
伊吹怕咬到他，一边忍着下面，一边缩着牙，喉咙里呜呜叫，是同意的意思了。

到达目的地，伊吹下车的时候腿都还是软的，不过他还是打起精神绕过来给志摩开门。  
志摩没急着下来，看他挺得笔直的身体，瞟了一眼外面等着的一群西装男人：“站稳了。”  
伊吹点点头，志摩伸手对着鼓起来的位置狠狠一捏，疼得他面上抽动，姿势却还站得很高：“勃起成这样，一会儿该叫人看笑话了。”  
“他们……他们才不敢呢……我是小志摩的狗，谁敢乱看……”伊吹深呼吸，下面根本没有半分要软下去的迹象，还是鼓鼓地撑着西服裤子：“况且，你也喜欢的，对吧……”  
志摩微微一笑，迈步下车，当着所有人的面拽着他的领带亲他，把舌头塞进他嘴里舔着他的上膛，在伊吹饥渴地回应他时又狡猾地抽离。  
他自己的人，和对面的人，都恭恭敬敬站着，等着这一场春宫闹剧的结束。  
毕竟女王最宠爱他的狗，就算没有名贵的血统证书、只是街边捡来的野狗，谁又敢对此有任何异议呢？


End file.
